


SCHOOLS OUT

by BBELL



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Child Abuse, Crossover, Dean gives a Tour, Diego and Luther will still fight even if it's not their chapter, Implied Child Abuse, Lillith is a Bad Teacher, Rocket steals Bucky's arm, chapter seven is completely unrelated, so like sue me, sorry i havent posted in like 5 months, weird ass school system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBELL/pseuds/BBELL
Summary: "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain." - batman (that batman movie)Well that doesn't matter they're teenagers they're all going to hellThe High School AU where:-People spent their time doing drugs behind the school-People join gangs-Someone gets in trouble before the first day starts-Someone sets fire to stuff-And too many parents named their kids after numbers





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

**Welcome to the Jungle**

  
**TODD**

  
Todd’s alarm blared waking him from peace of slumber. Sunlight filtered through the curtains in his room blinding his eyes as they opened from the darkness that had left him with his sudden shift into conciseness. Slowly he got dressed and headed off to his first day of school at Tumblr high.

  
Tumblr High School was one of the highest-ranking schools in the world, and many of the students there were extremely rich or were the top students in the country. Todd hadn’t wanted to move to Tumblr High, and he didn’t want to move to Bergsberg, he was sure the school only let them in because it would look good for the school taking in two students with life changing mental disorders. Todd hadn’t done this for himself he did this for Amanda she refused to go anywhere without him let alone move across the country.

  
The school was big to say the least, it had a dark navy-blue aesthetic and white frames to all of the doors and windows, many of the students, stood around in packs, laughing and talking, few freshmen were standing around looking sad. Amanda stood next to him looking around at the school with wonder filling her eyes. Todd followed her eye line to a group of four students wearing matching jackets, with threes on the back, the kept looking over at her invitingly.

  
“Go,” Todd encouraged, Amanda stepped forwarded before stopping and looking back at Todd, “Go, we’ll meet up later,” and with that Amanda had run off to join a gang or something.  
Todd spent the next five minutes sitting on a bench awkwardly until the bell rung signalling that classes had started. On his acceptance letter it said to register at the office when the bell rung, unlike Amanda who would have her orientation with her class, as a freshman.

  
Todd made his way through the rushing students, not desiring to give a bad or ungrateful impression on the first day, past the larges signs leading him to the office. When Todd arrived at the office there was two other students and the receptionist there, one of the kids, the male one, had long black hair and cloudy blue eyes as if someone had tainted the sky with the dark clouds that came with the rain. The other kid was female much shorter than the male and had bright ginger hair and had her nose stuck in a book.

  
Footsteps echoed on the wooden planks behind him. Todd as well at the boy looked to see the person coming.

  
“Hi, I’m Dean, I’ll be giving you a tour of the school,”

 

 

**DIEGO**

  
Waking up on the first day of school was the most difficult thing to do, especially when the last thing you want to do is go back to school but waking up is all too easy when you have six siblings rushing around the house while you’re trying to sleep.

  
Diego couldn’t wait to leave school, he hated home because of his father and, no sane person actually likes school, dropping out didn’t seem like an option, not when his siblings judge every decision he make, no so leaving school and getting into a police academy was the only option. Occasionally Diego, would get a free pass from school when the bank was being robbed or Dr. terminal was attacking but other than that Diego was stuck between a family he didn’t like (or want to be in) and a school that he liked even less.

  
Usually Diego got to school last out of all his siblings, Luther and Allison were teachers pets and couldn’t afford to be one second late or they’ll die of shame, Ben, Five and Vanya actually believed they would get some benefit by going to school and Klaus, well, he just did drugs behind the school in the mornings with a bunch of others junkies.

  
Diego made his way into the school grounds with two minutes before class started to catch up with his friends, was part of a group of kids elegantly named; the cops, by Dean Winchester not because they followed the rules, but because they all had a joint interest in getting jobs in law enforcement. There was Diego’s best and closest friend, Eudora Patch they’d known each other for ten years and only ever fought once, Eudora had two best friends, one was Diego himself and the other was Amy Santiago, she and her almost boyfriend Jake had met Diego and Eudora one year ago and became fast friends, they bonded over their love for solving crimes. There were a couple other kids in their group Richard Grayson, Farrah Black, Rosa Diaz and Charles Boyle, but Diego never really got to know them as well as Eudora, Amy and Jake.

  
After almost three months of training and studying with only his siblings, Diego was glad to see someone who wouldn’t insult him or rip his face off.  
Before classes started Diego wandered behind the school to where Klaus was usually getting high, he turned the corner expecting to see Klaus with a cigarette or some whisky or even just a coffee filled with redbull, but was only greeted, with a bunch of random junkies not a familiar junkie.

  
“Klaus left,” Sherlock stated doing that freaky deduction thing that he and his brother were always doing, sherlock could occasionally be found behind the school with Klaus, when john couldn’t find out.

  
“Did he say where he was going?”

  
“He said something about Five and Money, now leave before your noise attracts the attention of a teacher or worse my brother,”


	2. You’ve got Another Thing Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in trouble.  
> And Diego finds a bad.

**DEAN**

The only part of school Dean really liked was the mornings, it was when he was walking to school with Cas and Sam that he didn’t have to worry about tests or monster or anything else in life. It was often hard to find the good things in life. He had his brother and friends but that seemed about all he had. Things were hard at home since his mother died his father was always leaving for weeks on end to try to find the demon who killed her, leaving Dean alone to look after his brother. But he’d found good things too like, his friends or his brother even his history teacher Mr. Singer. Dean wasn’t known in school for living the normal life, but things really started getting crazy one morning when he was walking to school.

As the three approached the gates of the Academy there some noticeable changes the first being the two police officers, at either side of the large twisting gates in the front of the school. And the second being the gates themselves, they had never been closed except on holidays and lockdowns.

Dean had no idea why the guard were at his school at all but with all the famous/ rich/ gifted and superpowered people at the school this didn’t surprise him, no, Dean was a lot more nervous about one of the officers the female one checking people’s bags. Dean wasn’t a terrible student, but with his record he couldn’t afford getting in trouble on the first day especially before the first day even started. He slowly walked into line behind his brother and Cas each step was too fast and too slow at the same time, a wave of anxiety settled over him before dissipating into some sort of nervous energy. The line slowly got shorter and shorter until only Cas was in front of him… and then no one.

Dean slowly lifted his bag up and put in on the table the police woman was checking bags on. She ripped open the bag, there wasn’t much in there only some books and pens. He studied her carefully as she looked around the inside of his bag. She looked as if she was going to leave it, her head turned towards her partner, she put her hand to her mouth about to give Dean the all clear before something caught her ever something in the lining of Deans bag. She lifted her hand down and ripped open the poorly sewn compartment Dean had hidden in his bag. The woman slowly took out the contents of the compartment.

Ruby’s Dagger.

**DIEGO**

It didn’t surprise anyone that Klaus wasn’t in class on time, but he usually at least came. Sherlock saw Klaus so he wasn’t sick or anything (not that their father would let him stay home), that left the possibility that Klaus was just skipping or passed out somewhere.

Given the choice between finding Klaus and going to school, it was a no brainer. There were usually two places where Klaus could be. There was a staircase behind the school leading to an abandoned basement everyone called the Dungeon, or he was in an alleyway next to the pawn shop. Diego decided to check the Dungeon first, because Klaus hadn’t been gone long enough for him to make it into the city.

Diego jumped over the metal fence guarding the only external access to the Dungeon and turned his phone torch on as he entered the dimly lit basement.

“Klaus,” Diego called out softly, apart from the scuttling of the mice on the floors and the echo of his voice there was no reply.

“Klaus!” Diego called again still only hearing his own shaking voice in return.

Diego scanned around the room. He couldn’t everything very well, but he could make out the shelves filled with boxes, jars and stacks of paper, all covered in a thick layer of dust.

To one side of him there were multiple racks of clothes with various costumes from school plays and/ or musicals, there was nothing odd about these at all. No, it was the ground underneath, the ground here, unlike the rest of the Dungeon, had no dust. Someone had moved them, even though they hadn’t performed with these costumes in years not since Steve and Tony almost burned the school down.

Diego pushed the clothing racks aside only to reveal what looked like an alarm clock. But the numbers on it only said 88:88, and were not moving even though Diego had been looking at them for a matter of minutes, Diego shone the torch light to the side of the ‘alarm clock’ Wires ran down the side of it and behind what looked like…

T.N.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading.  
> Have a great day.


	3. Hell Ain’t a Bad Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks for 1,000 word  
> And Todd only gets 200  
> Implied Child Abuse  
> There will be some blood

 

**DEAN**

 

“Dean come in,” vice principal Naomi was hated throughout the school, she was vile, manipulative and overall bitch, but if anyone said anything they’d just get a detention, unfortunately Principal Kent was like a neglectful father and had never taken any notice in anything that happened in the school.

 

Dean stepped into the room expecting to be yelled at or maybe even have something thrown at him (it wouldn’t be the first time) but instead she just smiled.

 

“Please, take a seat,” She said the words with a smile but it was too curved and her face strained as she did it, there was nothing Dean could see in her expression that showed any hate toward him but there was that permanent look in her eyes, and no matter how good her intentions were, even if she were about to donate three million to charity, it wouldn’t go away, the look of the emotionless, the look of those who could watch someone kill all day and still have a smile on her face. She made it too obvious she didn’t care, and no dared to stand up to her…

 

Well except Dean.

 

“Trying to sneak weapons into the school, are we now?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

 

“Now Dean, don’t try and be smart with me, I’ll give you two options, you can either spend your next three weeks cleaning up the cafeteria after school, or” and as she said this her smile grew “you can be my personal assistant for a month,”

 

The cafeteria was always a mess after school, one-time dean found a tube of toothpaste squeezed onto the floor there but was it better than being the vice principals bitch.

 

“Is neither an option?”

 

The glare Naomi gave him was all the response he needed.

 

“Fine I’ll be your… assistant,” he said the word cautiously as it the word itself could kill if said loud enough.

 

“Good now your first job is to lead the tour for the new students, they’re at reception you’ll meet them during lunch… what are you still doing here, get to class now, or you’ll get detention for a month” and with the snap of her fingers Dean was gone.

 

One second Dean was getting yelled at by vice principal Naomi and the next he was standing outside the class he was now five minutes late to class.

 

“Damn angels,”

 

* * *

 

 

He slowly pushed the doors open and saw three people waiting by the front desk. There were two boys and one girl, the girl had red hair and her nose stuck in a book, one of the boys the shorter one with brown hair was standing around looking nervously into a freshman class. The last kid was the tallest and had long hair and wore all black, although there was something about him, something powerful.

 

“Hey, I’m Dean, I’ll be giving you a tour of the school,” Dean lead through the doors he entered through.

 

“Here we have the first floor where all the freshmen have their classes, the second floor is where all the sophomores are then juniors and seniors. Over there is the art wing, and on the other side is the music wing, um. The Gymnasium is over there, right next to Blackwing, its where all the dorms are, just uh, try not to mention it, it’s a bit of a sore spot for most kids.” Dean wasn’t exactly the best at the whole tour thing, he just walked out in the middle of all the buildings and pointed to all the places.

 

“Through here is the Cafeteria, you know how in TV shows, whatever table you sit at defines you social status, well you haven’t heard the start of it. Over here are the cops, they’re all gonna be cops one day, so try to stay on their good side,” Dean gestured towards an overcrowded table with a bunch of kids talking about a taser and a cantaloupe

 

“These guys are the nerds they could plan your murder and still have time for homework,” Dean passed a group of kids yelling about something eventually ending with someone slapping the person with the long jacket with the sides turned up

 

“Over there is the Rowdy Three, their a gang or something, they mostly just smash stuff,”

 

“Are they dangerous or something?” The short boy looked unsure of the question as he was asking it.

 

“No, have they attacked you?”

 

“No, it’s my sister…”  


Dean looked over the new girl on the Rowdy Three’s table, even from far away you could see the subtle similarities the two shared.

 

“No, she’s one of them now, they’re more likely to attack you than your sister,” Dean lead the three away from the Rowdy Three and towards a table with one a blonde kid talking to one of the ‘cops’ they seemed to be fighting, while the rest of the table sat there talking completely ignoring them.

 

“This is the-”

 

“Brother!” one of the kids on the table, a blonde one with long hair yelled out.

 

“Good to see you too Thor,” The tall boy deadpanned at he looked tor dead in the eyes.

 

“I did not know you would be joining me at this school,”  


“Well, I suppose that’s news to both of us then,” the tall boy turned to walk away slightly flicking his hair out of his face as he turned.

 

“That table over there, we call it heaven and hell, each side of the table is at war, it’s mostly inhabited by ‘Demons’ but they sit their because one of the ‘Angels’ Gabriel always drags his brother, Lucifer, over and all the demons will always follow Lucifer,”  The way Dean said Lucifer, it was almost as if he were the devil incarnate.

 

“Okay, so here are the cheerleaders,” Dean turned towards a group of girls, one seemed to be complaining about their brother and skirts, while the others were discussing the best way to prank their friends. “Don’t try hitting on them, I knew a guy who tried it, had a cast on their arm for a week,”

 

“And by any chance would that person happen to be you,” the girl said

 

Dean looked over at her, not exactly mad but confirming that it was in fact him.(The funny thing is the person who put his arm in a cast (Artemis) wasn’t actually a cheerleader, their friend(M’gann) had forced them to stand in after one of the girls(Rose) got a sprained ankle running from a werewolf).

 

Dean brought them to the last table, it was the longest by far, and had a much bigger range of the types of students sitting there. “This is the table for people who aren’t in a ‘club’ here,”

 

Unlike the rest of the tables this one had a lot going on, from what Dean could count, there was one game of Truth or Dare, two games of Magic the Gathering, and one of the kids, who looked like a raccoon, was trying to steal another kids arm.

 

“Um, Dean, What about that table over there?”  


“Oh, that table,” Dean glared at the table, “Don’t sit there, all the people there are dickheads and will kill you if it benefits them, some of them are the British men of letters and some of them are the angels and some of them are just idiots, and whatever you do never talk to the Vulture,”

 

The warning bell rung.

 

Dean started running off toward his locker. “Oh, and whatever you do, don’t make a deal with a Demon,”  


**TODD**

 

After what was probably the worst tour of his life a Todd found himself walking to his first lesson the school year. Unsure of the location of his class he ended up five minutes late. He wandered through the doors expecting the room to be a normal lesson, what he didn’t expect was to find the teacher with a bloody knife in the front of the room.

 

“Who are you!” she snapped

 

“I’m, uh,”

 

“Spit it out!” Todd really didn’t like this teacher 

 

“My name is Todd im new here,”

 

“Sit down, Shut up and if you tell anyone what happens in this class I will make your life a living hell,” She shoved the knife in a stabbing motion towards Todd from the front of the room.

 

Todd rushed to the closest free seat, next to a short girl with brown hair and she was drawing a violin on her book, she seemed unaware of the commotion that had just occurred, as todd looked around, everyone was keeping their heads down, except for one of the kids he had bright red hair and green eyes, he was up the front of the class and was clutching his hand in pain as blood slipped down his arm, and dripped onto the floor.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Edit: The next chapter was so short I just added it to this one.


	4. Piece of your Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego does the help thing  
> and Todd was meant to be in this chapter but I forgot.  
> Sorry.

**DIEGO**

 

The bomb sat in front of him, just sitting there, this small bomb could kill everyone on the school, this small machine, afraid to touch it Diego looked around the bomb, Looking for a detonator or a disable button, or anything to disarm the device or at least make sure the person who put it here didn’t actually kill anyone. He couldn’t see much through the light of his phone only the general shape of the bomb, everything was too dimly lit. giving up on finding a way to disarm it from the uncomfortable position he was in, he moved the racks of clothes from either side of it, behind the bomb on  the wall previously being covered by a bunch of costumes made for the Lion King musical they had at school a few years ago, there’s were what Diego first thought were letters, but soon realizing they were numbers, more specifically a phone number. He reached for his phone and opened the camera, hands shaking as he took a picture of the phone number. He hastily replaced the clothes racks as accurately as he could remember, eager to leave the dungeon.

 

He burst out of the dungeon, gasping for clear air, blinded by the sudden shift in light. He jumped over the fence separating the dungeon from the back of the school. It was at this point when Klaus happened to be walking past him to get to the dungeon.

  
“Klaus whatever you do, please don’t go into the dungeon,”  
  


“Diego wha-”  
  


“Just trust me,”  
  


Diego rushed past him after the brief encounter, looking for in which to share this information with. He ran past groups of kids studying and talking looking for a familiar face. Diego was so focused on finding someone to help he was left completely unaware of who, also Ben who happened to be standing right in front of him. It’s not that Diego didn’t realize ben wasn’t there, it was that he realized once it was too late to stop. They crashed.

 

“Ben… important… dungeon…” Diego aggressively motioned towards the back of the school, attempting to get his point across, completely out of breath.

 

“Diego, calm down, tell me what happened,”  
  


“No time n-need to find…”  
  


“Who?”  
  


Thought for a minute, looking for the right person to tell, he’d love to tell Eudora, there’s no one he’d rather do anything with, but no. He couldn’t put her in danger, she had no training and if a fight broke out there was a chance of her getting seriously hurt, or worse killed. No, he needed to find someone with more training.

Rosa, maybe Dean if she wouldn’t help.

 

“Need to find Rosa, or uh Dean,”  
  


“Okay, well I don’t know about Rosa, but I can take you to Dean,”

 

Ben lead Diego through the halls of the school towards the library, where Dean was sitting at a desk bored out of their mind while their brother sat next to him reading about… Serial Killers?

 

“Dean, you busy?” his head jerked up to look at Diego.

 

“No, I’m not busy,”  
  


“Follow me,”

 

Dean saw the serious expression on his face and followed without question. Diego lead his brother and his friends to a place he knew no one would bother them, where he explained what he saw in the dungeon.

 

“Are you sure it’s not just a prop?” Dean seemed to have trouble believing him.

 

“Positive,”

 

“What do we do?” Ben's voice was quiet, and often ignored but now it seemed louder than ever, words echoing in their minds, _what would they do?_

 

“I found a number,”  
  


“Probably could have started with that,”

 

Diego ignored the comment instead looking for the picture on his phone.

 

“Ben, call this number,”  
  


Ben took out his phone and copy the number from the picture into the dial pad, and pressed call, he put the call on speaker.

 

They listened at the phone rung, each ring lasting longer than the last, the breaks growing in length every second they’d listen, and then… it went to voice mail.

 

“Sorry I can’t get to the phone right now, I’m busy setting fires to buildings, if your name is Alex press one, if you found this number on a business card press two and if you found this graffitied on the wall near a bomb press three,”  
  


Ben pressed three.

 

“So, you found my little… surprise. Don’t tell anyone, or I might just have to set off one of the other little bomb, like the one under, town hall, or under the police station, or under the power plant or one of the many under the school, and all its students houses, have a good day… or you know, not,”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> sorry for not posting last week,I didn't have time.  
> posts might start slowing down.  
> the ski season for Australia starts soon so i won't have weekends to write.


	5. Run Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a Todd chapter.  
> This really doesn't contain anything

**Todd**

The boy from the front of the class took his seat next to me and the other new kid, the one with the black hair.

 

He clutched a hand over the blood dripping off his palm, the girl next to me looked at the boy, eyes filled with worry, the boy returned the look with a reassuring smile.

 

Ms Lilith looked as if she’d used given enough of her attention to the children and became quite interested in cleaning the blood of the knife.

 

“Did she…?” Todd looked towards the girl next to him

 

“Try not to mention it,”

 

“What but that not legal!”

 

“Shhh, be quiet or you know…” she pointed at the boy “I’m Vanya”

 

“Hey, I’m Todd it’s a nice to meet you,”

 

“Looks like you got the unfortunate class option of being in this class,”

 

“Yeah, well they didn’t exactly give me an option,”

 

“Look she’s actually the worst teacher on the world, but is you keep your head down until she leaves, you’ll do fine,”

 

“But she hurt that kid, how can I just watch as she does that,”

 

“You- Shhh,” she pushed her hand over Todd’s mouth.

 

Ms. Lilith walked around the class knife still in her hand although she seemed far too interested in making the kids squirm in their seats. Her eyes glossed over towards a kid it was one of the cheer leader girls, she had red hair and brown eyes, she was reading a cooking book, she didn’t even notice the teacher standing over her.

 

“What’s this!” she snapped at her.

The girl looked up.

 

“It’s uh,” she slowly closed the book, never breaking eye contact from Ms. Lilith, “Nothing,”

 

Ms. Lilith grabbed the girl by the shoulder, pushing her out of her seat and whispered “I’ll show you nothing,” with these words she pushed the girl back down into her seat.

 

“Detention!” she bellowed, causing half the class to explode into protests against the unfair punishment, that or they really just wanted to yell at a teacher.

 

“Every one of you detention too,” and with that she was out of the class and into her office

 

“Well that was dramatic,” the new boy deadpanned.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I really didn't give myself enough to work with this chapter.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading.


	6. Blinded by Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention sucks and Rosa is the best at interrogation.

**TODD**  


At Todd's old school he had the pleasure of getting a few detentions, but this was worse on a whole other level.

 

First, the teacher was just sitting there on her phone yelling at us to shut up every twenty minutes.

 

Second, she couldn't go three minutes without yelling at someone for slightly moving their chair or sneezing or even breathing.

 

Third, she had her knife on her, and she fully intended to use it.

 

We’d been in detention for about an hour, and Ms. Lilith had been on her phone the entire time, then it rang. She answered it hastily after checking the caller ID.

 

“What do you want?... I’m busy ask someone else… Fine, I’ll be there in an hour… Well do you want my help or not,”

 

“Well it looks like our detention will be cut short,” she smiled wickedly. One of the boys took this time to whisper something to his friend, the other boy snickered. Ms. Lilith whirled around to face them, eyes alight with a fiery passion.

 

The boys looked at the teacher holding their face in a neutral position but even from the other side of the room, Todd could see a sliver of fear aging through their eyes.

 

a fiery passion she looked ready to kill.

 

The knife was still in her hand, she looked at it, smiled and dropped it.

  


As the knife clatters to the ground and the boys looked in fear at the teacher. Students stared wide-eyed at the unfortunate event that was inevitably going to happen. Ms. Lilith raised her hand and with a loud smack, it was over.

 

Ms, Lilith bent down to talk to the boy, “If anyone asks you ran into a doorway,” she picked up the knife from the floor. she slowly stood up grabbing her stuff and heading to the door, “and may I remind you ALL I do know where you live, and this is not the only knife I own,”

 

As the teacher left the room, the boy with the red hair stood up.

  
“Class dismissed,” he said it with a sense of finality as if the end of one class were a bigger achievement then it seemed.

 

 

**DIEGO**

 

“Who’s Alex?” Dean Asked

 

“We found a bomb under the school and you’re asking who Alex is,” Diego replied

 

“What do we do?” Bens hands shook as he took a screenshot of the number and put his phone away.

 

“Trace the call,” Dean suggested

 

“And how are we gonna do that, you’re not exactly the best hacker,” .

 

“I know a guy,”

 

“That's reassuring,” Diego muttered.

  
“Let's just go,” Ben said hitting Diego on the arm.

 

Dean led the brothers through the school and towards the back of the library. Two boys were exchanging notes on some computer hacking stuff.

 

“Hey, Peter, Dick, I need a favour,”

 

“How many of them do you owe us now,” Dick replied

 

“Fourteen you owe us fourteen favours you really want to add a new one to the list,”

 

“Look this is important, we need you to trace this call,”

 

“Why,” their faces went dean serious as Diego spoke, now this was real.

  


Diego looked over to Ben who looked over at Dean. Diego looked at Dean. Dean gave a small nod.

 

“We found a bomb, i found a number carved into the wall next to it,” Diego slid his phone over with the photo of the number in it.

 

Peter opened his laptop typed a few things and passed it to Dick. He started typing for a while, occasionally glancing at Diego’s phone, before turning the laptop towards Ben.

 

“Here,”

  
The laptop showed a map of the area around the school and marked on a building near their Local Diner.

 

"We'll meet there after school,"

 

Diego and Ben nodded in agreement.

 

“You two should come as well,” Diego seemed unsure even as the words left his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll need someone to call the police if we get shot,”

 

It probably wasn’t the best idea to be making these plans out loud in a public area. Especially because there are people in the school who just couldn’t keep their mouths shut. Luckily the eavesdropper had no intention of telling a teacher their plans.

 

(Dear Editor, insert line break here )

 

Rosa thought it was weird to see Diego running across the school grounds, meet with his brother get Dean and run off. So she decided to follow him, after sitting in the back of the oval for five minutes they walked to the library.

 

They sat at the back of the library with the nerds, Richard and Peter. Rosa hid behind a shelf (because cliché) listening to the entire conversation which surprisingly revealed everything she wanted to know. All she needed now was a look at the laptop.

 

She couldn’t see it through the cracks in the shelf and Ben was blocking the view from the side of the shelf. She had one option left.  


“Hey Diego, Richard, Dean,” Rosa forced a smile on her face, attempting to get a look at the laptop.  


“Oh, Hey Rosa, actually I have something to tell you,”   


Well, that was easy.

 

Diego, Dean occasionally butting in to add something to the conversation, explained everything to Rosa and she pretended that she didn’t know.

 

“We want you to come with us,”

 

“Where is it?”

  


Diego showed her the laptop. It wasn’t too far from the school, she assumed they’d head there after school. Rosa took a photo of the screen.

  


(Dear Editor, insert line break here)

  


The six kids met up at a diner near the location after school and planned their attack.

  


“Peter, Dick you two should stay here,”

  


“What! No, we can help,”

  


“Look we need someone to make sure no one enters the building and, in case any of us get killed you can call the cops.”

  


Dick looked like he wanted to argue, but he said nothing.

  


“I don't like this,”


	7. All Nightmare Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random Oneshot set within this universe, I will be doing this regularly so like you can skip them.
> 
> tina fucks up, gets pizza, and then maybe fucks up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... not dead.   
> so its been five months...  
> hope you enjoy.  
> i really hope you like this chapter.  
> its not at all related to the story.  
> but like  
> it was fun  
> im going to be doing more of these   
> you can skip it if you want to.  
> but plz dont   
> because   
> the ending its like  
> wow  
> i cant believe this kid did that  
> and you'll hate me even more.

_ Warm-up is hell. These costumes are hell. Cheerleading is hell. Why I ever agreed to become backup is still a mystery and If Tina doesn’t show up, I will end her. _

When most people sprain their ankle they don’t worry cause it’s not that big of a deal. But for Artemis, it was the biggest deal. Not that it was her ankle that was sprained, her ankle was fine. Unfortunately.

 It was Roses, and with almost no one in the cheer team they couldn’t afford to lose a member, nor did they have an alternate, so what do they do three days before a competition? They panic. They asked everyone they knew but no one was willing, until one fateful day where M’gann asked the question that would change Artemis’ school life forever.

“Hey, Artemis can you fill in for the cheer team… it will just be for one day… then I promise never again,”

Artemis would never do this. But ( **because plot demands** ) seeing as this was M’gann and it was only one practice. Artemis considered it, I mean what why wouldn’t she help out a friend. I couldn’t be that bad.

Boy was she wrong.

Her one practice ended up being two after Rose got back from the hospital with some bad news, she couldn’t compete. 

The third and fourth  practiced happened a week and a half later when Klaus got suspended for coming to class high (although it didn’t seem to stop his drug habit, in fact, it appeared to make it worse)

Her fifth practice she went to purposely after her mom was getting on her case to be more social. But that plan backfired as the team then believed that she would be a more permanent back up.

There were times where she really enjoyed being part of the team, like when they’d get to skip school for a competition. But most the time it really sucked. 

As the new year started, she didn’t think she would still be roped in as a substitute but somehow she always ended up on the empty field after school, pop music blasting through the speakers and Klaus choreographing a new routine with the help of M’gann. 

As usual, she was filling in for Tina, she seemed to disappear during the day but always managed to show up for practice, most of the time an hour late.  She would be kicked off the team if they could afford to lose a member, and Artemis was not joining the team.

_ Artemis is going to kill me. _

When you think big city, you usually think of one of the capital city’s, like New York or London or Jakarta, but once you’ve been in Burgsburg with its big buildings and terrible public transport system, you realize that not every big city is well known, and well the only thing that people know Burgsburg for is its crime rate.

Burgsburg is massive, and not in the sense that lots of people live there lots of people do, (not as many as there should be seeing as no sane person would live there unless you were a dumbasss, hero or just looking for the best education in America) no its massive in the sense that if you wanted to get from one side of the city to the other in two minutes while slightly under the influence of alcohol, you’d better call in late. 

There are very few things that Tina Tevetino is not late for, there is Hobbs, just anytime he asks for her she won’t be late, well unless he’s asking for her to be early to school, and there’s cheer practice but judging by the fact its the first week back at school and Tina is already late for practice that wouldn’t stay true for long. 

Tina is rather proud of her technique of getting to cheer practice early, she has an alarm on her phone that goes off at just the right time that when she leaves there will be a bus right in front of the stop a few minuted before she arrives giving her just enough time to get her bus pass out of her shoe. 

On this particular day, she left a few minutes late and had missed the bus, but it was all fine because another bus was right behind. That’s when she realized that she didn’t have her pass. 

Its a mystery to this day how Tina Tevetino managed to lose a bus pass in her shoe, but that small action probably caused a lot of pain for her cheer team (and not just because they had to put up with Artemis’ sparkling personality). And Tina also had to walk for two hours( **when you can’t do the writing thing** ). 

 

 “Artemis that was good, but could you sparkle a little more,” Klaus called out from the front watching her (Tina’s?) groups section of the routine.

“I don’t sparkle,”

Then the human hurricane appeared.

“I’m here, I’m here, Artemis please don’t kill me I’m here!” Tina’s loud voice echoed through the empty space between her and the end of the field that they were practicing on.

“Thank god,” Artemis muttered under her breath as she walked off the field and sat of one of the benches to the side.

Tina took her place in the second row and started dancing ( **cheering I don’t know what its called we don’t have cheerleading in Australia** ) a beat behind the rest of the team.

“Stop!” Rose called “look, Tina, if you’re going to come late every rehearsal, at least stay in time,”

“Sorry, I’ll get it right next time,”

Gina muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like ‘you better’

“well, it’s seven o’clock so we’ll pack up and head home,” Klaus called

“Ok but here’s an idea, it’s late and we do live in Bergsburg so what about we stay in one of the dorms,” Tina suggested partially annoyed that she’d spent two hours getting there only to practice once and then have to leave because for some reason life just so happens to kick you in the ass right at the end of whatever it is your trying to achieve.

The cheerleaders muttered to one another in agreement.

About half an hour later the team had packed up their equipment and found an empty dorm room for them to sleep in for the night.

It wasn’t unusual that the cheer squad would stay in one of the dorms after a late practice, in fact, it’d become a tradition that every once in a while the team would just chill eat some healthy food that one of them probably cooked and watch Netflix. The last time being the last rehearsal of the last year where they all did a blindfold cooking competition and everyone lost.

“Hey, guys anyone wants pizza?” Tina yelled already calling the pizza place.

A chorus of yes’ and shh’s followed as Tina placed her order for five pizzas.

“So, why are we getting pizza and not making our own food today?” asked a disappointed M’gann 

“ I was late today like I always am and I never even apologize so I owe all of you…. and I can’t cook for shit,”

“Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappy shit now are we watching a movie or what?” Artemis complained.

Gina opened her MacBook and opened the Netflix tab. She quickly clicked on the first movie that Netflix recommended before any of the girls could start fighting over a movie.

“Hey, doesn’t that short guy sort of looks like John Watson,” Natasha commented earning more than a few shushes.

The noise of a text alert ripped through the sound of the movie.

“Tina turn your phone on silent,” Clara said

“Pizza’s here,” she replied ignoring Clara’s request

“Who wants to come with me?”

All the kids looked at each other. No one moved, the only movement anyone dared was Tina’s face slowly moving into a scowl. 

“Come on, guys, I’m already paying,”

Before any of the girls could start arguing Wanda stood up.

“I’ll go,”

Tina and Wanda quietly left for dorms to get the pizza. They had to walk across the campus, cause the pizza guy was at the front gates, as they slowly made their ways across the field and towards the gates, the sound of rubber skidding across the road, filled the silent night, loud music flowed from the car passing along with some people yelling, even though it was the middle of the night and the roads were empty the driver still seemed to find a reason to speed.

Tina muttered “idiot,” and they kept walking.

It took about five minutes but eventually, they got to the front of the school.

“Did you order five pizza’s, two pepperoni, two vegetarian, and one pineapple.”

“Yup, that would be us,”

 “That’s thirty dollars,”

Tina handed the money over and took three pizza’s while Wanda took the other two.

When they got back to the dorm, it was absolute chaos, the girls had apparently got into a pillow fight, not the normal pillow fight you’d imagine at a girls sleepover this was war. It was total mayhem, Rose had a bloody nose, but that didn’t keep her down long enough to stop her from smashing her feather pillow into Allison, who took it as a declaration of war and with Clara on her side swung her pillow into Rose, there was a loud ripping noise and the pillow split open, and ocean of feathers rained down on them as they watched.

“I got pizza,” Tina’s voice cut through the silence after the battle like a sword through jelly.

“Yass, pizza,” ( **lol that’s me RN tho** ) Gina grabbed at the pizza but was pulled back by Natasha.

“Nope, we’re cleaning up first,”

 A few of them looked disappointed and looked down, only to see that massive mess they’d managed to make without their resident hurricane 

Tina and Wanda put their pizzas down on the table and started picking up stray feathers.

“Guys, why don’t we just get a vacuum cleaner,” Klaus asked.

“Because,” M’gann said hitting an unguarded Klaus with a pillow, “it would wake up the kids in the dorm next to us,”

“Uh, with us next to them. I don’t think they ever went to sleep,”

A few of the girls laughed, as they continued to clean up the mess they’d made. Eventually, they settled down and continued to watch the movie and eat pizza.

Artemis hadn’t slept, she’d had a bad feeling all night. She hadn’t slept and she’d barely eaten one piece of pizza. She kept waiting for the disaster to come, but as Robin would say things stayed astrous. She picked up a piece of pizza left unwanted and bit into it, it was time like this she realized she didn’t think the universe would let do have anything fun anymore.

But as the alert came on her phone, she both felt relieved and concerned at the same time. She quickly shook M’gann awake.

“M’gann, I got an alert from Batman, there’s been an attack,”

“Where?”

“Here, in the city,”

There was a buzzing noise coming from the other side of the room, Artemis and M’gann looked at each other and quickly pretended to be asleep.

Artemis looked through half-open (or half-closed dependent of your philosophical views) eyes to see, Allison waking up Klaus, and telling him they needed to go. Klaus then proceeded the tell her he wouldn’t actually be doing anything useful, but Allison insisted he was to go.

The two quietly left the dorm.

Artemis turned around to look at M’gann, as her phone buzzed. It was Batman. 

_ Ignore the last alert the Umbrella Academy is already on it.  _

The thing about having three superhero teams in one town, was occasionally they’d all try and fight the same villain, but eventually, we realized we were all trying to do different things. The young justice team, did (not so) covert missions for the Justice League, the Avengers focused more on the stuff the Justice League couldn’t fight, be it from legal issues or because they were fighting some other criminal on the other side of the world or even off-world and the Umbrella Academy, it was most common to see them fighting bank robbers and more of the local villains.

 

_ BOOM! _

 

The sound shook the room.

 

_ BOOM! _

 

Natasha and Wanda got up with a jolt. 

 

_ BOOM! _

 

The rest of the girls one by one woke up until all that filled the night was sound of the ongoing battle.

“Where did Allison and Klaus go,”

“They left to go fight the”  _ CRASH!  “ _ whatever that is,” M’gann mumbled

“Will they be okay?” Clara asked

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, they have superpowers,” Artemis  remarked

Tina stood up and grabbed her bag.

“You can’t go home now there’s a fight going on” 

Roses concerned filled voice stopping the girl as she reached for the door handle 

“I’m not going home, I’m hungry,” Tina replied the girls still looked at her like she was insane, “and the fight is also on the other side of the city,”

“Ooh, I know this nice corner store only a block away from here, we should go,” M’gann beamed

 “To the corner store!” Tina pointed towards the door as she started walking towards it, reluctantly the other girls walked towards it.

When M’gann said it would only be a block, away it made everyone think so. It was by all means not a block away but in fact closer to two and a half kilometers (1.5 miles). But the food was worth it.

It’s no secret that food tastes better in the middle of the night, and it’s no secret that it tastes five times better at two am, in the middle of an attack on the city, while your friend and her brothers are out there fighting the attacker, but tonight something just felt off. 

The corner store was brilliant and had amazing food, but there was something about how the corner store was obviously bigger than just the kitchen and serving room( **do those actually have names** ) and most obviously how the top floor had already caved in on itself and the bottom floor had no damage whatsoever.

it’s such a shame that no one noticed the two armed men coming towards the corner store.

And it was truly sad that no one managed to get out on time after they locked the doors.

 

Bang! 

There it was again, but this time a lot closer to the girls 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are a candle in a world of glowsticks  
> \- me (now)


End file.
